Boulder County, Colorado
Boulder County is the sixth most populous of the 64 counties of the state of Colorado of the United States. The county seat is Boulder. The most populous municipality in the county and the county seat is the City of Boulder. Boulder County is coextensive with the Boulder Metropolitan Statistical Area, an Office of Management and Budget-designated metropolitan statistical area also used for statistical purposes by the Census Bureau. The United States Census Bureau estimated that the county population was 280,440 in 2005 and 282,304 in 2006. This was a loss of 3.72% between 2005 and 2000, but a gain of 3.95% since 2000 excluding the area transferred to the City and County of Broomfield. Boulder Metropolitan Statistical Area is the 161st most populous metropolitan statistical area in the United States. The Boulder MSA together with the Denver-Aurora MSA, and the Greeley MSA comprise the Denver-Aurora-Boulder Combined Statistical Area. History Boulder County was one of the original 17 counties created by the Territory of Colorado on November 1, 1861. The county was named for Boulder City and Boulder Creek, so named because of the abundance of boulders in the area. Boulder County retains essentially the same borders as in 1861, although a of its southeastern corner and its approximate population of 40,000 became part of the City and County of Broomfield in 2001. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.81%) is land and (or 1.19%) is water. Adjacent counties *Larimer County, Colorado - north *Weld County, Colorado - east *City and County of Broomfield, Colorado - southeast *Jefferson County, Colorado - south *Gilpin County, Colorado - south *Grand County, Colorado - west Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 271,651 people, 114,680 households, and 68,808 families residing in the county. The population density was 392 people per square mile (151/km²). There were 119,900 housing units at an average density of 162 per square mile (62/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 88.54% White, 0.88% Black or African American, 0.61% Native American, 3.06% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 4.67% from other races, and 2.18% from two or more races. 10.46% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 114,680 households out of which 30.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.90% were married couples living together, 7.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 40.00% were non-families. 26.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county the population was spread out with 22.90% under the age of 18, 13.40% from 18 to 24, 33.60% from 25 to 44, 22.30% from 45 to 64, and 7.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 102.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 101.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $55,861, and the median income for a family was $70,572. Males had a median income of $48,047 versus $32,207 for females. The per capita income for the county was $28,976. About 4.60% of families and 9.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.60% of those under age 18 and 5.90% of those age 65 or over. County government Boulder County is divided into three individual districts each represented by a commissioner elected county-wide. The three commissioners comprise the county Board of Commissioners and represent the county as a whole. Each commissioner must reside in their respective district and may be elected to a maximum of two four-year terms. The current commissioners are Ben Pearlman (vice-chair), Will Toor, and Cindy Domenico (chair). The Board of County Commissioners are full-time public servants and as such approve the budget for the entire County government. The Board also oversees the management of 10 County departments and the daily operations of the county, work that is done by a county manager or a chief administrative officer in some counties. In addition to the commissioners Boulder County has seven other county-wide elected officials including the District Attorney, who represents the 20th Judicial District. Elected Officials *Cindy Domenico was appointed in July 2007 to fill Tom Mayer's seat after he died in June 2007. In 2008, voters elected Domenico to complete the remainder of the term which runs through 2010. **Jerry Roberts was appointed in July 2007 to replace Cindy Domenico who was elected to the post of Boulder County Commissioner. In 2008, voters elected Roberts to complete the remainder of the term which runs through 2010. Local courts The 20th Judicial District of Colorado, the state trial court of general jurisdiction, serves and is coextensive with Boulder County. As of 2009 the 20th Judicial Circuit has eight District Court judges. The Boulder County Court, the state trial court of limited jurisdiction, consists of five judges and six magistrates. Boulder County has two combined courthouses: *The Boulder County Justice Center is located in the City of Boulder and is headquarters to the 20th Judicial District of Colorado. The officies of the district attorney and sheriff are located here, as is the Juvenile Assessment Center, the county's combined assessment and detention facility *The Longmont Courthouse in the City of Longmont acts as an extension of the County Court and the District Attorney's Office. Places Incorporated *City of Boulder *Town of Erie (also partly in Weld County) *Town of Jamestown *City of Lafayette *City of Longmont (also partly in Weld County) *City of Louisville *Town of Lyons *Town of Nederland *Town of Superior (also partly in Jefferson County) *Town of Ward Unincorporated *Allenspark (unincorporated CDP) *Caribou (unincorporated ghost town) *Coal Creek (unincorporated CDP, locally called Coal Creek Canyon, also partly in Gilpin County and Jefferson County) *Eldora (unincorporated CDP) *Eldorado Springs (unincorporated CDP) *Gold Hill (unincorporated CDP) *Gunbarrel (unincorporated CDP) *Hygiene (unincorporated) *Niwot (unincorporated CDP) Rocky Mountain National Park Rocky Mountain National Park is located in Boulder County, Larimer County, and Grand County. Longs Peak, the park's highest summit at 4345 meters (14,255 ft) elevation, is located in Boulder County. State park *Eldorado Canyon State Park Historic district *Colorado Chautauqua National Historic District National forest and wilderness *Arapaho National Forest *Roosevelt National Forest *Indian Peaks Wilderness *James Peak Wilderness Scenic trail and byway *Continental Divide National Scenic Trail *Peak to Peak Scenic and Historic Byway See also *Jackson County, Jefferson Territory *Colorado census statistical areas *Colorado counties *Colorado metropolitan areas *Colorado municipalities *National Register of Historic Places listings in Boulder County, Colorado *Colorado census statistical areas *Combined Statistical Area *Core Based Statistical Area *Metropolitan Statistical Area *Micropolitan Statistical Area *Table of United States Combined Statistical Areas *Table of United States Metropolitan Statistical Areas *Table of United States Micropolitan Statistical Areas *Table of United States primary census statistical areas *Larger urban regions that include Boulder County/the Boulder Metropolitan Statistical Area: **Denver–Aurora–Boulder Combined Statistical Area **Front Range Urban Corridor **North Central Colorado Urban Area *Core Based Statistical Areas adjacent toBoulder County/the Boulder Metropolitan Statistical Area **Denver-Aurora-Broomfield, CO Metropolitan Statistical Area **Fort Collins – Loveland Metropolitan Statistical Area **Weld County, Colorado (coextensive with the Greeley Metropolitan Statistical Area) References External links *Boulder County Government website *Colorado County Evolution by Don Stanwyck *Colorado Historical Society *Rocky Mountain National Park website Category:Counties of Colorado Category:Boulder County, Colorado Category:Established in 1861 Category:Metropolitan areas of Colorado